


Dreams of more

by lotuses



Series: Lotuses SJ Literary Universe [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuses/pseuds/lotuses
Summary: Heechul has a plan to get you with Donghae. It has to work this time.





	Dreams of more

Today was the day you would make progress with Donghae. When you went out the door to take out the trash, you found a drink on your doorstep, with a note attached to it. It was a partially melted Spring Frappe. You took the drink inside after you were done, and examined the note.

 

“Hi! You said yesterday that you liked this so I got you one! I hope you like it as much as you like. <3”

 

You read it over and over, until the words were imprinted in your mind. Maybe he liked you after all. You let out a scream. Your neighbours most likely heard, but this was too big. What were you going to do now? You had to let the world know!

 _Caption? Yes? No? Do I tag Donghae?_ You snapped a photo real quick and posted it as your Instagram story. “Sugar? Yes, please. Thanks @leedhae!” He had to see it now.

* * *

“when were you going to tell me?” messaged your friend.

“I just got the drink I got excited!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“did you guys meet or something?”

“he left it in front of my door.”

“lol what?

is that why it’s all melted?”

“it’s not all melted!”

“dude has no brain, i swear. How could he leave an iced drink there for hours’”

“it’s the thought that counts!

and he thought of ME!!!!!!!!

I swear you sound like heechul sometimes”

“heechul is a lot meaner than me babe”

“I seek your wisdom, what do I do?”

“nothing, you don’t need to personally thank him.”

“are you sure? What if he thinks it wasn’t enough?”

“he gets a notification when he’s tagged in a story, chill.

Don’t over do it.”

“do you think he likes me?”

“It’s likely. But don’t quote me on that. What does heechul think?”

“he said we were going to talk but we haven’t yet”

“He was there so, ask him what he thought. I’ll support you from the sides.

I gotta go now, love you.”

“you too.”

 

You started messaging Heechul.

“Hey, I need to tell you something.”

“I was going to call, hold on.”

Moments later, his name flashed on your screen.

 

‘Heeey.’

‘Slushie, Dr. Love has the best plan.’

‘Please don’t call yourself that. I need to tell yo-‘

‘It’s about your lover-boy.’

‘So is what I’m trying to tell you.’

‘Okay, go first.’ he sighed. ‘But be quick.’

‘Donghae left me a drink on my doorstep.’

‘I saw, kiddo. I thought you had some earth shattering news.’

‘Oh…’

‘We gotta meet at Beansies.’

‘It’s not a very cool place.’

‘Come on, I’m leaving in a few. If you don’t come I don’t know how else to help.’

‘Fine.’

 

And so you got ready and left for the lamest café in town. Heechul wouldn’t be caught dead there. What was he thinking? You checked your views on your story and noticed Donghae had seen it. _Why did he say nothing?_

When you arrived at Beansies, Heechul waved you down at a secluded table. And with him was Sunmi.

‘I thought you were busy?’ you asked your friend.

‘If I’d told you would you have come?’

‘Uh, yeah?’

‘Heechul is more convincing.’ she smiled.

‘What’s this about?’ you asked.

‘Order a drink, slushie. You’re gonna need it.’ said the so called Dr. Love.

‘I already had a frappe-‘

‘Well get another.’ he said.

With a macchiato, you returned to your table.

‘Just a disclaimer,’ started Sunmi. ‘I’m not 100% behind this. I think it’s kinda dumb.’

‘It’s not the smartest thing, but neither is Donghae. It’ll work.’ said Heechul.

‘What is?’

‘You’re going to make him jealous.’

‘Uh…’

‘It’s nothing huge, just a selfie with Hyukjae.’ said Sunmi.

‘He’s Donghae’s best friend!’

‘Exactly why it’s going to work.’ said Heechul.

‘And if it doesn’t?’

‘Then we’ll try something else, don’t worry your pretty head.’

 

You agreed, and waited for Hyukjae to arrive. It was roughly 15 minutes. He came in running, covered in sweat.

 

‘Sorry I’m late, I had to get Donghae off my case.’ Sunmi gave him a small wave.

‘You stink.’ said Heechul.

‘It’s what happens when you have a dance practice. If you have a spare shirt-‘

‘Don’t even think about it.’

‘As long as I’m off the hook.’

‘Yes, yes.’

‘So,’ Hyukjae turned to you, and flashed a gummy smile. ‘Ready for the shoot?’

‘As ready as I’ll always be.’

‘Ok, guys.’ said Sunmi. ‘Smile. And get closer. But don’t look at the camera, it has to be candid. Hyukjae, arm over the shoulders.’

After what felt like an eternity of photos, it was finally over. Sunmi and Heechul argued over which photo you would post. They settled for the closest thing to a couple photo imaginable.

‘Think of a caption.’ said Sunmi to Heechul.

‘It has to be something straightforward, otherwise Dumbhae won’t get it.’

‘You think he’s watched _A star is born?_ ’

‘We watched it together.’ said Hyukjae.

‘What about “I’ll always remember us this way?”’

‘That’s so cute. If this weren’t fake I’d melt.’ said Sunmi. _Indeed._ Now all you had to do was wait.

Hyukjae gave you a comforting smile before he left with a couple of Americanos.

‘I told Donghae I’m on a coffee run, I can’t show up empty handed.’

 

It wasn’t long after Hyukjae left that you got a message from Donghae.

‘Is Hyukjae with you?’


End file.
